Crazy Little Thing
by Ally Futuras
Summary: Sequel to Killer Queen my Red Hood fic somewhat. A story dealing with Debbie, Jason's newest addition to his life and the demon spawn himself Damian Wayne and his newly found hatred of not being the youngest or center of attention.
1. Chapter 1

She was annoying to say the least. An unrequired asset to their family. Jason had been a fool to bring her into their lives. Yet there she was. Happiest of them all. How her soft blonde curls bounced with her as she giggled. How her eyes seemed to sparkle even more as she grew sleepy.

Damian couldn't be anymore disgusted by a human being. She was senseless and dull. Laughable even.

Damian had first met her at their annual New Years Eve party. Most everyone had been invited. Bruce Wayne held the most elegant parties after all. Everyone from Clark Kent to even those Damian deemed unworthy such as Barry Allen and company had been invited.

Yet there she stood by Jason's side. The brainless adolescent. She was but a child, still clinging to Jason's arm and following him everywhere he went. He'd been an idiot to bring the girl to the manor yet everyone seemed to adore her. Diana Prince having stolen her away a few times, telling her old stories and even Dick Grayson himself let her stand on his toes as he took her for a gentle dance.

Damian took a sip from his bubbly apple cider, "Pathetic."

It wasn't as though he cared that all the attention had been focused on to her. That he'd been tossed to the wind. Forgotten. It was impossible to forget him, he was the son of Bruce Wayne after all. The rightful heir to the Batman mantle. He didn't care one bit.

"I feel ill, I'm going to my room, let no one disturb me," Damian growled at Tim who was at his side.

Tim rolled his eyes, laughing and leaning down to fix his brothers bow tie, "You still gotta meet a few people first."

Was he drunk? Since when did Tim of all people care if he met others or not. But then again maybe it would be best to do as told so as to not draw any unwanted attention.

"Very well," Damian sighed, squatting his brothers hand away, "lead the way, Drake. And drink some water, your breath reeks of underaged drinking."

Tim hadn't really been drinking that night. All he had were a few stolen sips of wine and a couple of glasses of champagne which Jason had been giving him throughout the night. Come to think of it, the champagne had tasted a bit too bitter at first although Tim had thought nothing of it and the taste eventually went away.

Yet the young man did as his brother told. Tim was helped by Damian who kept a firm hand on his older brother's back, to walk over to Jason and the young girl in his company.

"Timbo! Having fun I hope," Jason laughed as he brushed his hand through the white streak of mess which kept flopping down onto his forehead.

"Todd, you have intoxicated Drake which is by far the second most stupidest thing you have done tonight," Damian declared as he did his best to keep his drunken brother from tipping over as he tried standing straight, "The first being you brought a child to an adult party and- and you are intoxicated as well..."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head and bringing the young blonde from his side over in front of him, "Demon spawn, meet my kid. Debbie this is Damian."

He must have been out of his mind. Damian rolled his eyes. He had known of the girl since before the others in the family. Jason had kept her a secret until he'd enraged Damian so much that the boy brought out all photographs and evidence he had on Jason and the child. It was an immature move on his part but he'd been feeling petty at the time.

She wasn't even his child. Not legally at least. The blonde runt always snuck away from the church to visit Jason. Even on the coldest of nights. Jason himself would use any excuse to have her at his side. Why he would ever do such a thing Damian would never know.

Debbie's eyes widened as she brought up her hand for Damian to shake, "Jay, he's so pretty."

Damian spat out in disgust. Who did this girl think she was? He was not a puppy or a dress up doll to call pretty. Perhaps handsome which Damian knew fairly well that he was, everyone always told him so, but pretty? An outrage! A terrible way to describe Damian Wayne himself.

"Listen here, girl-"

"Dami, take her to go get cupcakes or something," Jason's voice was beginning to slur as he pushed Debbie his way and brought his arm around Tim, bringing him closer so they both could now drink together, "I'll take care of Tim. Now shoo! Go!"

Very well. Damian fixed his jacket and turned on his heel, expecting the girl to follow suit. Although she _had_ followed, Debbie also had reached over and grabbed his hand to keep close and make sure they were not separated. Damian thought otherwise.

Shaking her hand off from his, Damian shook his head, "No, no what are you doing? That is wrong on many levels."

Damian was able to keep the peace by letting the girl hold on to his shoulder as they made their way through the crowd of people within the manor. After dodging a few other drunken guests, the two reached the dessert table with a smile of accomplishment plastered on their faces.

"I like white chocolate best," Debbie grinned as she reached for a paper plate and began to pile many cookies and chocolate treats on it.

Scoffing, Damian grabbed a plate of his own and elegantly placed chocolate covered fruit, "Dark chocolate is best. Everyone knows that."

After they had finished filling up their plates, the two decided to go to the backyard and enjoy what was left of the night. They sat on the cold steps leading to the vast garden which smelled of sweet lavender in the summer mornings and freshly watered grass at night.

Damian ate a strawberry in peace before looking over at the girl beside him. Debbie had worn a frilly pink dress which was now stained in chocolate and an unknown light yellow patch near the neckline. She shook slightly underneath the light sweater she wore but didn't care much for the cold breeze which pushed her loose curls into her eyes.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked, setting his plate down.

Debbie chuckled as she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth, moving her hair from her face, "I talk way too much. Jason says it all depends on who I'm with."

From inside the manor they could hear the others as they all began a countdown to the new year. Many of which were drunk and shouting loudly. No one had bothered in coming out into the night seeing as all attention was inside the manor at all times and it was much warmer in there as well.

"Huh... well perhaps I simply make the best conversation as opposed to yourself," Damian shrugged.

Judging by the shouting and yelling, the guests indoors had successfully brought on the new year in quite the fashion. A couple few people stumbled out behind the two only to push their way back indoors.

Debbie brought up her hand once more after cleaning it on her dress, "Happy New Year, Mr. Wayne."

Thinking for a moment, Damian rolled his eyes before finally giving in, firmly taking the girls hand and giving it a shake, "Happy New Year, Ms. York."


	2. Chapter 2

He was rude to say the least. Although he'd also grown up under certain circumstances, Debbie was in no position to judge. The young girl would simply stay quiet whenever she found herself in his company. Not like her at all but it was better to avoid any argument with the brat after all. He may have been brought up as an assassin yet Debbi didn't care one bit.

Debbie herself was currently living in a foster care ministry. A nearby church which was friendly enough, all the children and staff there were very nice. It wasn't as though she hated it but she didn't very well like it either. Jason was able to sneak her out whenever he could. Although he wasn't her legal guardian, he was able to pull a few strings.

On one certain day, Jason had taken her with him to the manor. He would have let Roy babysit but the red head had other plans for the day and was unable to do so. He thought it was healthy for Debbie to get away from the church every once in a while anyway. Even if Damian himself would need to be stuck babysitting.

"Todd, are you sure she is worthy?"

"Will you just keep her company? I've got to have a chat with Bruce," Jason had claimed before rushing off into the manor, leaving the blonde with Damian who was the first person he'd found.

Damian scoffed as he looked the girl up and down. She had on the clothes Jason had bought her some weeks ago. A rude excuse for clothes in Damian's opinion. The child wore loose jean shorts and the brightest pink shirt he'd ever laid eyes on.

Debbie thought she looked fine. It was a warm day after all. She crossed her arms and stuck her chin up when she noticed the boy judging her outfit. He was the one being silly trying to act like an adult with his nose stuck between the pages of a book at practically all times of the day and night.

"I will teach you how to properly stab your opponent," Damian declared after making up his mind on what they would do while waiting for his brother.

The young blonde scoffed in disbelief, "I'm only a year and some months younger than you. I don't need a babysitter."

"Two years."

"Nuh uh! Some months."

"I am still older."

No matter what Jason thought, Debbie was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It was foolish to leave her under the care of a boy who was hardly any older than herself. Debbie kept her chin held high and her lips pressed together, clearly unamused.

She may have thought Damian seemed like a very nice boy whom she could befriend before officially having met him, but soon she found herself irritated by the boy. Curious nonetheless but still annoyed at times. It mattered very little to her who he was. But still she would not let him find out how interested she was with him. A boy having been raised an assassin, he was still just a boy. Nothing more. Nothing special.

"Don't be so naive. You need a teacher and we both know Todd isn't at all fit to teach you anything his walnut sized brain knows," Damian explained as he took his book, moving it from one hand to another before motioning for the girl to follow him.

They may have had a decent New Year's Eve but Debbie still did not agree with the boy in front of her. Although she did follow him she was still very much appalled that he would speak so little of Jason. The man was quite a genius and a great person in her eyes. He'd saved her life countless of times, she would forever be grateful to have him in her life.

After putting his book away, Damian had acquired two sets of throwing knives for them both. One was much more dull than the other, Debbie was thankful for that or else she might possibly have actually stabbed the boy because of all the idiot remarks he made.

She learned easily how to properly hold a knife. Not at all a problem, Jason would always let her fiddle with his own weapons as long as they were of no obvious threat. An unloaded gun or a very dull knife were usually what she would borrow and play spy with.

Although she was very quick at learning, Debbie was also very stubborn. And so was Damian. She'd practically tackled him to let her use the sharp knife but the boy was having none of it. One quick thing led to another and Debbie had accidentally prickled herself and was bleeding from her finger and crying.

Damian had to bribe her by promising ice cream so the child would stop crying but all was well soon after. Or somewhat well.

It would be a long time until Jason would be back for Debbie and she would need to survive the next few hours with her so called "mentor". It was ridiculous. Damian was once again trying to teach her to fight with a knife. He first taught her to hold it and next he would teach her to hold it. A task not easily done.

"No, you cannot hold a blade that way, are you stupid?" Damian said, his voice full of annoyance.

"Pfft, you're the stupid one." Debbie retorted.

She truly was trying her best. It was just too darn difficult. Damian expected her to hit the farthest of targets. They had already ruined one of Alfred's rose bushes and were now practicing on the trunk of a tree. The older boy continued to point out how wrong her stance was in great annoyance.

"Perhaps you need a live target," Damian thought out loud as he gently pushed his student farther away from the tree trunk, motioning for her to continue practicing.

Debbie grinned before tossing the knife from her hand, "Are you volunteering?"

Damian sneered at her before demanding she keep her eyes on her target. It didn't take long before Debbie grew tired and truly did attempt to throw her blade in the direction of her instructor. Damian of course didn't take likely to her attempt at murder and immediately grabbed her hand and strode back into the manor.

"Todd, she is being an unbelievable pain!" he yelled down the halls in search of Jason.

The blonde kept brushing her hair from her face as she was dragged down the hallways. Damian had been yelling loudly the entire time and was beginning to hurt her wrist until finally he let her go and Debbie moodily followed behind.

They had found Tim and Damian continued to yell at him all the while the young girl stayed behind, listening intently but refusing to acknowledge the buffoon before her. Poor Tim. He had the bad luck of having to call the boy his brother.

Debbie listened and balled her fists at her side as Damian proceeded with his rant and bad mouthed not only her but also Jason. How dare he?! This runt was surely in for it now.

"- not get along with such a girl!"

She hadn't even thought of the consequences, Debbie lunged forward and planted the heaviest punch her tiny fists could muster. She was successful in pushing the young boy a few steps back, his hand immediately coming up to his chin.

Tim stood quite terrified beside them both as Damian composed himself once more. Obviously still in shock, Damian was unable to comprehend what had happened.

"You're mean Damian Wayne." Debbie declared as she crossed her arms

She wasn't sure what it was that impressed him. But Debbie surely had done just that. She had impressed the very same Damian Wayne that had very much hated her since before they had even met.

Damian cleared his throat before taking her hand in his and leading them down the hall, "You are worthy. Follow me. We will find Todd together."


	3. Chapter 3

Debbie loved the idea of education. Yet she hated school.

The blonde lived in St. Victoria's Home for Troubled Girls. A nice title for yet another orphanage in their sinful world. Jason himself made sure she was put into a good orphanage after her mother and stepfather died. He himself would continue to make sure the young girl was in good hands while he was busy, tending to his other businesses.

Debbie cared very little for the classes she was given. She often left the home in the afternoon, saying goodbye to her friends and sneaking away to visit the manor.

Damian often returned home from school to find the young girl waiting outside the manor gate. She fiddled with her uniform while reading a book. Her clothes were always wrinkled, her plaid skirt ruffled and her white collared blouse was smudged with some kind of filth.

He would never understand how she was accepted into their sophisticated family. Even Damian himself would keep his own uniform in order and clean. She was quite intriguing to say the least.

Damian grew accustomed to having Debbie around. He at least had someone close to his age to speak with which honestly was a nice change.

"You guys have a bunch of books," Debbie admitted as they both worked on their separate homeworks in the manor's library.

Damian had roughly finished all his homework and instead was now sharpening one of his many knives while reading War and Peace. He paid very little attention to the blonde who was walking through the library instead of doing her homework.

"What are you reading?"

"War and Peace."

"Can I-"

"No."

Debbie seemed to love asking questions. She was getting more comfortable with him. Damian had scolded her before to continue working on her given homework but Debbie cared very little for it. She claimed that she would be able to finish it while in class which Damian doubted very much.

She might have been a decent student under his guidance but Damian felt little energy to try and teach her anything that day. His studies came first and after he would be able to relax and do whatever he wished. Perhaps he would continue with his sketches although he quickly remembered he left his current sketchbook in his bedroom.

"What an impossible day," the young boy scoffed.

At that comment, Debbie plopped down in front of the young boy, her curls bouncing and engulfing her face before she pushed them aside, "Have you reached the sudden death of Helene?"

Damian gawked and bolted upright, staring the girl in her very stubborn eyes and growled, "I haven't gotten to that part thank you very much."

"I've read it three times."

"I didn't ask."

"You should read Macbeth."

"You should shut up," Damian remarked before standing up, book under his arm and trotting out of the library.

Maybe it was a bad idea to read while with the child. Damian had previously been able to have quite civil conversations with Debbie over classic literature and art but she would always become quite excited and ramble on about the books she'd read or pieces of poetry she found amusing. Not a terrible thing but Damian found that she spoke an awful lot when they reached a topic that peaked her interest. But then again she was still a child.

Perhaps he could give her another chance.

"York, what would you say your favorite book is?" Damian asked as they now sat together in the living room, Debbie in one of the larger chairs looking outside and Damian on the plush couch in front of her. The television was turned off but Debbie had let a light fade of slow music escape a radio they had by one of the windows.

The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes, "My name is Debbie."

Yet still Damian would not refer to her as such no matter how many times she repeated her name to him. It was a habit of his most likely she had concluded. And although it didn't bother her as much as she made him think, Debbie still enjoyed the sass she would give which in turn would irritate him.

"Breakfast At Tiffany's"

"But you were named after the main character."

Debbie gave her cheekiest smile, "Exactly."

So she was a smart mouth. Damian knew that since they'd first began their unlikely friendship. There was that word... friendship. _Friendship_. Such an odd and foreign word. What were the things that turned an acquaintance into a friend anyhow.

They did very little together yet all the same they began to do everything together. The two would sit comfortably, each reading a book in the living room with faint music drowning out any other evidence of life in the world. Within the hour, Debbie always found herself speaking up once more. Either the young girl became hungry, sleepy, or her eyes began to hurt from reading so much.

"Damian, do you know how to swim?" she then asked him.

The young boy scoffed, "Of course I do. Everyone does."

For a few moments Debbie was silent and Damian looked over to her. She fiddled with her thumbs, clearly bored. Sighing, the boy asked, "You don't know how to swim, do you?"

Well it was not Debbie's fault that she had grown up in the city and never learned to swim. She had never even been to the beach, not that she remembered at least. The young blonde had only been inside of a pool a handful of times. During the summer she usually played on the shallow end of the public pool and those were only the few rare times her mother had the time to take her.

Soon they found themselves in the backyard of the Wayne Manor. Debbie was forced in borrowing shorts from her frustrated instructor as well as a shirt to wear while he taught her.

Damian crossed his arms over his chest, "You will first learn to float. After, you will begin holding your breath under water and by the end of today you will be able to fight me in the pool."

The young boy had high expectations from his student. He knew she would not let him down. Or maybe he simply refused to believe her stubborn personality would let her fail his lessons. He cared very little that she had to borrow a pair of his old swim trunks which were still a bit too large on her and he cared even less that she had taken the terrible red cartoon T-shirt Jason had gifted him some years before.

Damian was a precise teacher. He was an accomplished swimmer. He still needed to work on certain teaching methods but Damian was professional in the way he taught. Even if his way of teaching was having Debbie practice in the deep end of the pool after only a half hour.

It was surprising at first seeing how well Debbie held up when he put her in the deep end. She was stubborn which was nothing new to him. Water seemed to be something she loved. Naturally, innocently loved. She loved the way it made her feel. Even how dangerous it could be.

"It's like rain. Water loves to give kisses, even dangerous ones," she explained.

Debbie had a weird way of seeing things. Damian thought it silly. But sometimes her nonsense made him want to smile. Other times she seemed a lot more like a boy than a girl. Taking on challenges out of the ordinary.

"York, you're a bit more of a boy, aren't you?" he asked her as they both dried themselves off once the evening breeze began to get chilly.

The blonde shrugged as she wrapped herself in her towel, drops of water rolled down her hair smoothly. Her curls would surely wreak havoc once they dried, "Maybe. But there's nothing wrong with that. I still like pink. And dolls."

And surely there was absolutely no problem with that. Even if it was a tad bit strange to him. Debbie was simply another mystery he would need to solve. One of hundreds of secrets which he never seemed to be a part of.

"Get dressed, York. Father will be home soon, he will return you to St. Victoria's."

At least he had taught her to hold her own on the deep end of the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Friendship. The concept continued to puzzle the young boy. Such a thing was a weakness. An unrequired asset of life along with love and other certain emotions.

He and York had surely become acquainted well with one another. It became a regular occurrence that they did their homeworks together everyday after school and then read while listening to a soft tune after. The entirety of the spring semester was spent this way.

Damian thought to himself that if he had a younger sibling that maybe this would be the kind of relationship he would have had with them. York at times seemed like a young sister but other times she would seem like a brother. Either they fought and argued with one another or were able to hold a civil conversation and read together peacefully. There was hardly an inbetween.

Of course there were certain days the boy was released early from school. And lately he'd asked Pennyworth to leave him be, he could get home on his own. Damian liked to walk after all. It helped clear his thoughts.

On the few days he did leave school early he would surprise his comrade. St. Victoria's wasn't exactly along the path he took to the manor but it wasn't too far off either. And so Damian would retrieve the blonde those days he was released early from his classes.

It seemed to give him a sense of normality. Of what a child his age should experience. And those days quickly became Damian's favorite. Damian of course would never wait for York right outside of school. No, instead he would sit underneath a tree right around the corner, busy with his sketchbook.

He waited twenty-minutes every other Tuesday and Thursday for the blonde. She was always one of the first children out. Only the older teens were allowed to leave but somehow the girl always made her escape after bidding her few friends good-bye.

"I think it might rain," she told him as they walked along the sidewalk. Debbie's curls bounced as she skipped right by his side while eating a bag of gumdrops.

Damian shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he kept his chin up high, "It's nearly summer."

"But it's cloudy and cold."

Maybe that summer would be a cold, rainy summer. It wasn't odd for a summer in Gotham to be bathed in gray clouds.

Both children were odd in their own right at school. Debbie herself was different. She fit in better with a crowd of animals in the wild. She loved birds after all. Birds and rabbits and dogs and hamsters. Damian couldn't blame her. Animals sometimes made better companions than other people. The only exception were themselves.

Debbie made it a habit to sneak away from St. Victorias late at night. Damian at first rejected the idea of letting her stay on Friday nights since he would rather be on patrol. Yet for some reason he decided to just let the blonde do as she pleased. There was no way he could win an argument with her anymore. Bruce had also told him it was important to have friends his own age.

It was on a certain cloudy night that Damian found out how truly strange the blonde really was. Strange and perhaps even lovely in her own charming way.

They were hanging out in Damian's room. Although it was summer, the air outside was fresh. Clean. Damian sat on his chair beside his desk and Debbie lay comfortably on his bed.

"I've just finished To Kill A Mockingbird. Have you read any good books lately?"

"No, not lately." He seemed distracted. Distant once again. It wasn't out of the ordinary but something still seemed off.

Debbie was not one to keep her words to herself, "What are you thinking of?"

"Am I your friend, York?"

It had puzzled him for the last few days although Damian had kept it to himself. It wasn't as though he didn't have friends but he did prefer to do things on his own instead. Having others around you only gave more reason for mistakes to take place. Damian never made mistakes.

The blonde shrugged, "Well do you want to be friends?"

"What would it consist of?"

"Of what we already do."

"But we do nothing together."

"Exactly."

Debbie had stressed to him before that he should try to be a "normal kid". What on earth did that even mean? Neither of them were normal after all. But perhaps what she meant was he should enjoy the fun carefree life of a child while he could. Debbie was weird. But that was okay.

It began to drizzle lightly outside. Raindrops hit his window with hardly any sound. The air felt sticky suddenly as the weather had taken a slight turn. Debbie immediately stood up and went to open the window by Damian's desk.

To Damian it seemed she was aching to just jump out once a heavy enough downpour began. Not that he would try to stop her. He wasn't going to babysit the little lunatic.

"So are we friends?" Damian finally asked as Debbie continued to gaze out the window, letting her whole arm stick out to catch raindrops.

Debbie smiled, "Maybe we're like siblings."

Siblings? Maybe she was right. And that gave him a sense of calmness. He liked the idea of having a slightly younger sibling after all. He had only older brothers. Now he could have a sister close to his age. Someone he would need to watch over.

That was okay with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason hadn't visited the manor in quite a long time. That didn't mean he didn't still visit Debbie at St. Victoria's whenever he could. Debbie knew he was busy with his own business affairs as Red Hood but she still missed him.

"How's Ms. Jill and Barnes?" she would ask while they sat in the garden of St. Victoria.

Jason shrugged at the mention of his two partners, he kept his helmet tightly underneath his arm, "They get their work done. I heard you got Barnes a date."

Debbie was able to keep in touch with Jason and sometimes, very rarely, keep in touch with even his partners in crime. She was only a little girl to them and they had never been actually introduced but few of Jason's comrades knew of the innocent blonde.

The two continued their tradition in spending time together during the night when Debbie was at St. Victoria's. Even during the colder seasons, Debbie never failed in waiting for her friend out in the garden, sitting on one of the benches or the steps of the kiosk.

"I'll be gone for a little while," Jason told her one night.

"Jay-"

The older man gave her a stern look. Debbie huffed and looked down at her feet, her shiny black shoes were stained with mud from chasing birds with Damian at the park that afternoon, "Red, can't you at least tell me where you'll be going?"

Jason stood up. He reached up and slipped his helmet over his damp hair. Debbie simply looked on. She noticed how tattered the man's clothing was. He must've just come back from an assignment. The blonde was always curious as to what he did. She knew he kept the city safe. But she wanted details. The stains of faded blood on his jacket held many secrets.

"I need to close ties with those who we were involved with," he said in a single breath, his face turning away from her, "Who Lawrence was involved with."

The young man knew she didn't like to speak of those past events. Or perhaps he was the one that didn't like to speak about it. Either way, it made him feel terrible. Guilty and angry. So he would see to it that anything relating to Delto or Lawrence or even Debbie's innocent mother was kept under wraps or destroyed all together.

What he didn't expect was her reply to what he would be busied with for the next few weeks.

"I can help."

"Debbie, no."

"It's my life, Jason. I can take care of myself. I've proven that already," she was becoming angry.

"I really wish you hadn't."

His words hurt her. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. But it did. Debbie tried masking away the pain. She pretended she didn't care. Why would she?

The blonde shrugged, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her sweater, "I have an exam tomorrow, I should sleep."

Jason didn't even attempt to stop her from leaving. He stood like an idiot, letting her leave with not one other word. It was either let her go or have an argument which would have most likely ended on even worse terms.

Debbie spent the next few days venting out her frustration with Damian. Although the young boy knew nothing of what was happening between her and Jason. It was fine with Debbie. She needed a change anyway. Someone to help her forget about Jason all together.

Damian quickly found out he liked riding the bus. He and Debbie decided one day after school to just jump on a bus and ride around the city. It was stupid at first but intrigued him nonetheless. Seeing the different people going on with their lives. He was sure he would never see any of these strangers ever again in his life and yet they had all shared similar destinations at the very same time.

 _"Rich people don't ride the bus..."_ Debbie mumbled under her breath absentmindedly.

They sat at the very back of the bus, Damian in the aisle seat, making up stories in his head of all the passengers while Debbie prefered to look out the window. He turned his head toward her, "What?"

With a lazy smile she yawned, "Nothing."

It didn't take a genius to figure out the blonde had other things occupying her mind. He could read her like a book. Debbie may not tell him everything but he knew very well when something was off. He could just feel it. And he knew it had something to do with Jason. His older brother was out of the city for the time being. Damian would have hunted him down if he felt like it. But that was none of his business.

He'd never seen Debbie angry. Annoyed, yes. Frustrated, sure. But sincerely pissed off, it was difficult to picture her that way. The blonde was silent most of the time they were together. That was okay with him. He didn't mind the silence, instead he embraced the comfort of it.

On Friday nights they would go out to the backyard of the manor and sit in the grass. Debbie said it was a way of having therapy and would release all the bad vibes from them both. Damian stayed quite and simply followed the blonde as she lead them outside.

She liked taking off her shoes. Debbie loved the way grass felt between her toes. Damian would have thought her crazy but most of what she did no longer phased him. It was simply a thing she would do. Nothing out of the ordinary for a girl like her.

"It's going to rain," he said as he gazed up into the sky from where he sat in the middle of the lawn.

There was that smell. The smell before rain began to fall. It smelled like sticky, warm summer rain. The suffocating freshness. The death of the summer sun. The sky was a dark orange. Not sun orange. A gray orange of rain clouds and light pollution. The sign of rain just begging to come down. It was Debbie's favorite kind of rain.

Debbie shrugged as she lay on her back, spreading her limbs and smiling, "So? You scared?"

Damian scoffed. How dare she accuse him of being scared of a little rain. He was only commenting on the matter. They could become sick. But he was not at all scared, so he shook his head, "Pfft, no."

Both of them now lay beside one another. Two silly, stubborn children. The air began to pick up just the slightest. Surely it would be a windy night. Yet neither of them dared to move. Thunder rumbled from far away. Every second it came closer and closer.

Damian bit his lip. Debbie grinned. Then suddenly she felt a shot of cold water that hit her forearm. That made her smile even larger. Damian was attacked next, two steady drops of water hit his cheekbone, making him blink suddenly.

They both closed their eyes, neither noticing the goofy smile on each others faces. It made them smile how stupidly random they were being. Damian thought it idiotic. But he was being a child for once. It was okay. Debbie had only hoped the rain would cleanse her body of the sins she had committed.

She hoped and hoped.

Perhaps the rain would wash the filth from her soul. Perhaps.


	6. Chapter 6

The two comrades did almost everything together. It was strange at first although soon it simply became a part of life. Like breathing. It was natural. It was just right to do so. Maybe even a part of their own survival.

Like breathing. _Like breathing._

Debbie was easy to speak to. Partly because she did the speaking for both of them. Damian didn't mind. He knew she enjoyed speaking her mind. She was stubborn. Possibly even more stubborn than himself. Damian had long since given up in trying to win an argument although still challenged her at times.

"Maybe it's just part of our genes. Like how I like some boy stuff," she would say.

Damian would simply agree, "Maybe."

The blonde was kind. Not only because she was a child. She was kind to him. _To him_. And not only because of his name. His cursed name as she had once said. Debbie cared very little for his name. The blood flowing through his veins was his own. He was a Wayne but to Debora Holly York, Damian was simply her friend. And that is all that mattered.

She loved late night talks. On days she couldn't sleep, she would find herself calling Damian and the two would meet at the garden in St. Victoria's. Damian had no other choice but to go even on nights when he was on patrol. The young boy would stray away from his father or wait until they returned home before sneaking out once more.

Damian didn't mind at all. He would often turn down invitations from Jon to go on adventure. Although at times the two still went out on their own. Those were the nights Debbie would be in bed early. Tonight was not one of those nights.

"I want to open a bakery when I get older," she would explain, "Maybe even travel the world. Just imagine it."

Damian hated that she could just speak her thoughts as though she was so positive her goals would become reality. It was ridiculous. Ridiculous but he never stopped her from dreaming. Just hearing her voice, listening to her speak nonsense gave him a sense of serenity and calmness he couldn't acquire elsewhere.

He would sit beside her in the kiosk, dressed in his Robin uniform. It was late at night, none of the other girls would ever see them together in the garden. Damian was still sure that something was bothering her. She braided her hair when they were together. They spoke less and less each night. He hated that they would talk less. What was the point in going to St. Victoria's if Debbie had nothing to say? Damian continued visiting either way.

The blonde would hum to herself while making a flower crown out of daisies. Damian fiddled with his gadgets or would sometimes bring a book to read. Debbie would often bring him whatever she had been reading, whatever book she had finished.

"Have you made any friends in your own school?" she would ask him.

Damian shrugged, not looking up from his book, his mask not at all disturbing him, "Why on earth would I do that?"

Debbie chuckled, she brushed a curly strand of hair from her face and continued with her current flower crown, "You're suppose to make friends. Be more child-like, remember?"

"I was given the impression, York, that you were already my friend. And I have Superboy as well."

"Jon doesn't count and neither do I."

The young boy chuckled and looked at her with a sloppy grin, "Well then perhaps I should rethink my entire life. It seems that I have no friends after all."

That made Debbie laugh. He liked the way she laughed. She seemed so innocent when she laughed. A child with not a worry in the world. She didn't seem like an orphan. He decided that he liked her laugh as well as her smile.

After some time, everything was going well once again. Damian noticed that Debbie was no longer as upset as she had once been. Maybe she was back to her normal self. She'd been acting silly as usual after all. Yet all that went up must come down at one point or another.

He'd been gone for the most part of two months. Debbie had almost entirely forgotten about him. Almost.

Jason was in the manor. His right eye was swollen and a few scratches and bruises were visible across his face. She could only imagine how hurt the rest of his body must have been. The blonde would have been beyond ecstatic to have seen him. Except that he wasn't visiting the manor to see her. He was there for Bruce. And when Jason was there for Bruce, he would only be present for a few moments before leaving once again.

So she hid. She ran down the hall and into Damian's bedroom.

"York, you forgot to knock." Damian was only half serious, he knew the blonde never knocked before entering his room.

She quickly closed the door behind her and dropped herself on the boys bed. Damian was working on a sketch, sitting on his desk and making the most of the sunlight which shone through his window.

"Jason is here. I don't want him to see me," she answered numbly, kicking her shoes off.

Damian held back a grin, he shook his head and went back to his drawing. It amused him to see how Debbie attempted to hurt Jason in her own way. But perhaps he should try convincing her to speak to the older man. She owed him much over her own life after all. He'd witnessed that himself.

He sighed, "Speak with Todd. Leave my room, I'm busy."

It wouldn't be that easy to convince the blonde. And it truly wasn't. They argued about why she should confront Jason. Debbie was extremely stubborn. Luckily enough, Damian was stronger than her. Which is how he found himself carrying the stubborn child over his shoulder and downstairs to the kitchen where Jason and Bruce were speaking. Debbie was surprisingly light and the boy had very little trouble in keeping her in his grasp.

"Todd," he greeted all the while Debbie kicked her feet, "Father, York and Todd have something to discuss privately together."

He was quick in dropping Debbie on her feet right in front of Jason before pulling his father away and out of the kitchen with him.

Damian felt like he had accomplished much that evening. Of course his father and Jason were both beyond surprised when they first witnessed him carrying the blonde. But also of course, if anything strange or unusual ever happened, Debbie was never far behind.

As it turned out, Jason had been visiting to invite them to a wedding of some kind of one of his comrades and partners. Debbie immediately forgave him and apologized for being so stubborn when she had found out. Damian didn't care in the least about whatever wedding they were being invited to. Whoever the couple was could have been married that same night in some old chapel in the middle of nowhere as long as he was concerned.

Weddings. What a complete joke. Damian hated them.


	7. Chapter 7

One afternoon, Damian decided he would wait for Debbie at the gate of St. Victoria's.

It was the fall semester. One of the more colder fall semester's to be honest. He was beyond glad that school had begun once again. A boy like him could handle summer for only a certain amount of time.

Their summer had been quite uneventful. They had attended a silly wedding for one thing.

Much the matchmaker, Debbie had been playing cupid ever since she began to take her classes at St. Victoria. The young blonde had set up her own teacher and one of Jason's own comrades together. What a strange pair. Damian hated the two, the bride was far too beautiful for the groom who looked like a child playing dress up with his father's suit.

Debbie followed him the entire night. Damian would always hate weddings. Such extravagant parties were ridiculous.

The blonde came over every day to read. Quite truly a very, very boring summer filled with books and visits from Jason. It was rumored that the older brother was planning on having Debbie as his ward. But Damian spoke nothing of it. It was simply a rumor among the brothers after all. Only a rumor.

Damian learned that Debbie had dreams. She loved so many things in the world. The blonde still attended St. Victoria's of course. She had become accustomed to it. Fallen into a routine living there.

She was surprised but happy to see him there waiting for her. She had two other school friends who she bid farewell to as she began running out the gate and pulling him down the sidewalk before anyone noticed she was leaving.

Damian soon found out that no one paid very much attention to him while he waited outside of St. Victoria's. No one cared that he was Damian Wayne. To them he was just another student from a different school.

Much like Debbie, she didn't care who he was or where he came from. Damian was simply Damian which was more than enough for her.

"You've gotta read this new novel I borrowed from the library, it's amazing!" she told him as she walked backwards to face him.

Damian couldn't help but let a light smile graze his lips. He wasn't listening to much of what the blonde was saying as he instead kept a look out so Debbie wouldn't crash into anything. She didn't mind at all. As long as she was able to speak her mind.

It was intriguing the way she hugged books so close to her chest, her sloppy curls unravelling down into her face without a care. Damian was almost jealous even. Not only did she not care for the way she looked with such insane hair or the way she never seemed to iron her clothes.

He noticed quickly, the blonde did most everything out of spite. Not caring. What a way to live. He had a foul taste in his mouth thinking of the nonsense Debbie got herself into.

And so he took her to get a sandwich.

They rarely visited the Deli near St. Victoria's but they served the best sandwiches Damian had ever tasted. Quite the largest as well. The two split a turkey sandwich while going over Debbie's failed Math exam. Damian did his best to correct some problems so she could study them later on. Debbie paid no attention at all.

"Have you listened to any new music lately?"

"Focus, York. How you got these problems wrong I'll never know."

Debbie let her friend go over the exam while she ate her food instead. She looked out the window beside her, watching a dog cross the street.

"Did you know Jason hates that I spend time with you."

The boy scoffed, shaking his head but not looking up. He continued writing notes in the empty spaces of her paper, "Would you just pay attention, York."

"He says you're a bad influence. I think that's a lie," she noticed he was more interested in her math exam than her topic of conversation, Debbie rolled her eyes, "Damian, does that mean nothing to you."

Finally he sighed before turning his head toward her, "What Todd thinks is none of my business. Think of me as your babysitter."

"You're only a year older."

"Exactly. _Older,_ Debora."

It was weird hearing him say her name. Debbie felt like she was being scolded.

But it was true what she told him. Jason had visited some nights before. He didn't think it was a good idea to be around Damian especially if it was during the night when he's suppose to be on patrol with Batman.

Debbie didn't care. What Jason didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She had few other friends anyhow. Julie and Rose were her only friends, the three of them shared a bedroom and Debbie liked that they were nice. She would sneak away to meet Damian whenever they fell asleep. Jason's warning fell on deaf ears.

Although one Friday, the young man had found her at the manor. Quite late during the night too.

"Debbs, shouldn't you be at St. Victoria's?" Jason scolded her, Roy standing right behind him. The red head knew better than to intrude on his friend's scolding but now he was stuck there.

As usual, Debbie was at the Wayne Manor. Every Friday night she slept over after all. Bruce always welcomed her with opened arms and Jason never visited on those days anyway. That Friday was different though.

The little girl bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, making her pajamas rise slightly from her toes, "Bruce let's me stay over."

"Bruce? Bru-", he took a breath before straightening up once more, "Stay here. I'm still not finished speaking to you."

Jason was quick in stomping down the hall as loudly as he possibly could. Roy had been left behind. Both he and the young girl kept their gaze on the now empty hall before turning to each other. Roy sighed before pursing his lips, "You run as fast as you can, child. Run like your life depends on it-"

"ROY!"

It didn't take long for Roy to run after his friend just as it didn't take long for Jason to almost tear out Damian's throat. Luckily, Bruce and Roy intervened before an actual fight broke out in the manor's living room.

"Why is that demon even hanging out with her? Sleepovers, Bruce?!"

The only true hero that night, Debbie would gladly admit, was Alfred. God bless that wonderful butler. He was able to put both Jason and Bruce in their place before anything got out of hand. Although he didn't agree with it, Debbie would be able to stay at the manor whenever she wanted to. Not under Bruce's or even Damian's supervision but under the supervision of Alfred himself.

And no one questions Alfred.

Jason left quite disappointed that night but there was very little he could do. Debbie was left with the biggest smiles on her face.

Alfred was quick in sneaking a grin as he and the blonde now stood alone in the hallway, "I expect to be your assistant cook the next time you bake."


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had not gone to visit Debbie in quite some time. Not since the whole Alfred epidemic. He'd been busy with his own Red Hood affairs after all. And other things as well. One of which included her in a major way. He was planning on surprising her but what better a surprise than go to her himself.

Making sure his helmet was tucked safely underneath his arm, he awoke the blonde with a light knock on her window. He could see her curly hair peeping out from under her blanket. It was a good thing her bed was closest to the window, it would be a terrible mess if her two other roommates woke up.

"Jay?" her voice was slurred and sloppy, obviously she had not fully woken up.

What a precious little girl he had been blessed with. Jason couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his lips, "It's me, princess. Grab a jacket, kid. Meet me at the kiosk, I've got news."

And with that he was gone.

Debbie was quick in doing as she was told. She had on her trusty rain boots along with her warmest jacket thrown on top of her polka-dot pajamas. Her hair was even messier but she didn't care. The few lamps around the kiosk blinded her as she met Jason who stood with a large grin on his face.

"Hey there, princess," Jason greeted. He immediately went to grab the young girl and give her a huge hug.

Although she was trying to be angry with the older man, Debbie couldn't help but let out the lightest of giggles before being set on the ground once again. What sudden news had come up that Jason was only now coming to visit her, she wondered intently.

But of course Jason wouldn't tell her immediately of his most recent news. Instead he would ask her of her week and how she was doing in school. The older man obviously took interest in her life whether he made it clear to her or not. Debbie had no other choice but to answer each one of his questions. She had missed Jason far more than he could have ever predicted.

The blonde was almost vibrating with all her excitement at being able to talk with Jason, she felt as though she hardly had any time with him anymore, "All my classes are super easy. Well, except for math. It's a high level of magic I bet."

"Friends?" Jason had taken off his helmet, setting it aside as he made himself comfortable on the steps of the kiosk, Debbie standing in front of him and radiating with happiness.

"I hang out with my roommates. They like to play on the swings a lot and climb trees. They're both really nice."

Jason couldn't help but grin and raise an eyebrow at his next question, "Oh really? Have they found out about Robin visiting?"

"How did-"

He laughed. It wasn't impossible to keep an eye on Debbie even when he was away, "Debbs, give me some credit. I have eyes all over the place."

"Well... they did almost find us in the hall a few weeks ago," she admitted as she rolled her eyes.

"In the hall?"

"It was a cold night, Red." Debbie scoffed, she was quick in explaining herself. The weather was growing colder every night. Not a good thing since that was when Debbie had her friends' visits.

"Right," Jason smiled, he ran a hand through his sloppy hair and took a deep breath, "Hey, uh- do you remember Jill?"

Ah, Jill. She was one of the loveliest women on the planet in Debbie's own opinion. One of Red Hood's best fighters from what she knew from the stories Jason told her of. Perhaps one of her favorite things of Jill was that she was such a strong, talented woman, one who could keep up with Jason in combat which Debbie knew was quite difficult. Jill was humble, kind, gentle looking and from a torn picture she'd found once in Jason's jacket, the woman was quite beautiful.

Debbie immediately jumped at the thought, her cheeks puffing and her voice rising with excitement, "Of course I remember her, she's the nicest person ever! Second to Ms. Daws- uh I mean _Mrs_. Barnes, they're both so pretty too! I bet I can be as pretty as them when I get older."

"You're already beautiful, kid," Jason told her with a smile, "well there's a reason why I'm asking you this, Debbie. A really important reason."

That finally made the blonde stop from jumping in her place. She held her hands together over her tummy and nodded her head, "I'm listening."

"I'll be leaving to Paris for a little while," his words were slow and careful. Jason wasn't sure how she would take it, him leaving again. But surely she would be calmer about it now.

"Another mission?" Debbie let out a long drawn out breath, a warm puff of smoke covering her lips for a few moments, "Red, could you at least be careful. Roy tells me you're never careful," she accused and crossed her tiny arms over her chest.

"Jill is going with me, Debbie. I'm going to-"

"Oh, on a date! Not a mission, thank jelly beans," Debbie sighed with a soft chuckle as she pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead, "that is _so_ sweet!"

"I'm proposing, Debbie."

That seemed to stop her right in her tracks. Jason had always been very blunt with his answers, very honest especially when she started rambling and hardly gave him a chance to speak for himself.

"Wha-" Debbie bit her lip and tilted her head, thinking over the proposition which Jason had just told her. His plan to hopefully become engaged. Well, what came after an engagement? Marriage, building a life together. A home. A family. "Oh."

Eyeing her cautiously, Jason now felt a wave of regret wash over him, "You seem upset."

"No, no. I'm really happy," and truly she was happy. She was beyond ecstatic. But what would become of her? Jason would most likely want a family of his own. Children of his own. That's what normally came after getting married. Then suddenly a thought came to mind and the blonde was accusing Jason once more with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, "Is Jill pregnant?"

"Debbie!"

"Well is she?" Her fists were balled up but Debbie stuffed them into her coat pocket for warmth and to keep from letting Jason see how upset she really was.

"What kind of question is that?"

It shouldn't have surprised Jason how the young girl accused him with such topic but then again it was Debbie. The young girl had no funnel to keep her from speaking her mind.

"Obviously you want to start a family. You'll leave me here in St. Victoria's and have no time to visit anymore either once you become a dad."

"Sorta too late for that. I think I am one already."

"So she is?!"

"No," Jason calmy shook his head and brought the blonde to stand in front of him, his hands covering her shoulders as he bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing all together, "You're already my kid, Debbs."

"Huh?"

"Well, if everything goes as planned, I was thinking of asking you. Y'know, if you wouldn't mind too much, having me as a dad and all that. And Jill already adores you anyway-"

And suddenly everything seemed to snap back into place. Almost like a light switch had been turned inside her brain. Debbie went from devastation to excitement.

The blonde couldn't hold back her toothy grin as she threw herself against Jason's chest, her curls bouncing and becoming even more of a tangled mess as the young man held her tight, not being able to keep a grin from appearing on his face, "Jason, you are the absolute best! Of course! Of course!"

It was a few days later that Debbie had to confide in someone. Who else would she trust better than Damian? Of course, Jason had told her not to tell anyone.

Damian didn't count. He wasn't just _anyone._

As usual, the two were enjoying one another's company at the manor. Debbie, as always, lay sprawled unevenly on Damian's bed, fiddling with her thumbs as she looked up to the ceiling. Her blonde hair sloppily fell over the side of the bed. Damian rolled his eyes as he tossed a box into his closet and grabbed the chair from beside his desk.

The thought of being in a family made Debbie glow with sheer happiness. And she knew she shouldn't tell Damian but what else would they talk about? She remembered hearing Alfred say something about the younger boy receiving a late birthday present that afternoon. She brought that topic up instead.

Roy had taught her it was important to keep her word if she wanted to gain or keep someone's trust after all. She kept that in mind.

Debbie didn't bother in attempting to sit up or lay properly as she watched her friend upside down, "I heard you got a super late birthday present."

"Yes, I did. Now let's not talk about it," Damian sighed as he sat in his chair, running a hand down his face and suddenly finding his sketchbook extremely interesting.

Seeing her friend in such an unhappy mood made Debbie herself feel terrible. How dare the world make Damian feel terrible on a day he received a gift. It may possibly have been a bad gift but knowing Damia, he most likely didn't even open it. It was sad. He was sad.

"Is it true that it's from your mother?"

"That is truly none of your business, York."

"A mother's embrace is like coming home. Did she-"

"Deborah, would you please just shut up."

She didn't mean to be annoying or to pick at the topic at hand which Damian was obviously irritated with. Debbie just didn't like seeing her friend in his current state. He seemed distant. Hurt in one form or another, she never liked it. His face cast shadows that a boy such as Damian should not have at such a young age.

He was conceited. A spoiled brat even. Extremely annoying at times as well. But he was hurting. Deep in the core of his soul, Debbie knew that for certain. Damian didn't have to admit it at all. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Just a good friend. She would make sure to be that friend.

The blonde lay down correctly on her back, taking half of the bed with her feet resting on a pillow and her head on the opposite end of the bed. She decided on switching the topic of conversation,"How well do you know me?"

Damian shook his head and rolled his eyes, fiddling with the edge of his sketchbook, "What kind of question is that, York?"

"Are you going to answer it?"

"..."

Of course he wouldn't. She would need to coax it out of him as usual. Challenge him in some form or another, "I don't think you know me very well."

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you sitting so far away?"

He was only a few feet away, close to his desk, but Debbie was always the dramatic one between the two. She loved exaggerations. So Damian stood from his chair and walked over to his bed. He lay beside her, although opposite of her. Her feet were beside his head as Damian rather preferred to lay his head on a pillow and his own feet were beside Debbie's head, unruly with her curls sticking up in odd ways.

Damian sighed and readied himself for another one of Debbie's conversations. It wasn't that he hated them, he quite liked them if he was going to be honest. He would never admit it to her of course but still, her voice always seemed to calm him. Especially on days where he was far more irritated than usual. Today surely was one of those days.

"I think I'm going to have a family soon." She admitted. Debbie didn't tilt her head to look at him or move in the slightest.

"Really?" Damian's voice wasn't exactly peaking with interest. But what else could he say? It wasn't as though he could stop her from speaking her mind anyway. Deborah York was a girl who no one could silence. Especially him. She had a knack for talking over him after all, especially when she became excited. Damian let it be and listened on as he always did.

"I'd love to have a real family."

"I know."

"A mother like my own, beautiful and smart. Kind and radiating with warmth. A dad too."

That confused him. He had always thought Jason filled the space of her deceased father. He treated her as his own child, Damian was witness to that from the very though his brother and friend didn't live as parent and child, they still played the part very well. What a disgusting relationship. He had been right when he told Jason that the young blonde would serve as a weakness and only get them both killed.

Although, he knew Jason was a good man. He cleaned up his mess and took care of the young girl.

"I thought To-"

But before he could even speak a word, Debbie cut him off immediately, "Do you know what else I love?" she smiled, nodding her head lightly as if telling herself to continue, "I love animals."

"I know, York."

"Birds, cats, dogs. I love the way rain feels. How snow crunches under your shoes."

"You love many things," Damian could almost feel as he rolled his eyes but smiled at the innocence of her thoughts, "You love rich, deep colors," he continued the list for her.

It wasn't difficult naming all the things the curly haired blonde loved. The list could go on for miles. Damian knew her well. Sometimes he wished he didn't. It was a tragedy.

He knew she was infatuated with winter. She loved the rain, snow, every bit of cold. It only served to remind her of the warmth. Whether it was the warmth in a welcoming home or that of the comfort of her bed under the clearest of skies after being cleansed by the rain. She loved winter. She loved the way the sky seemed to bleed with different hues of orange and pink during the fall, still lingering, hanging on the summer, getting ready for true cold winters.

Debbie chuckled quietly. She felt successful in making Damian talk even if she'd done it before. This time she was able to make him cross over and be on her side of a conversation instead of battling her all the way through it.

"You love music."

"I do."

"You love baking."

"Of course." She wasn't at all shy or embarrassed of the unlikely fact any longer. Debbie had made her peace with it. She dreamed to one day open her own bakery. She then thought of a second thing she had made up her mind about some time ago. A soft smile blossomed over her rosy lips, "And I think I love you too."

It was no surprise that her words caught Damian off guard. He was bewildered at first. Shocked. He was beyond glad that she couldn't see his face although if she could, Damian would be able to hide his expressions easily. But soon enough, his bewilderment became confusion and then disbelief.

The young boy scoffed, what a silly thing she said, "That's ridiculous."

He didn't know what to think. What to say. And so he said the first thing that came to his mind. Damian knew it would hurt. He didn't want her to be hurt. He knew Debbie wouldn't let something so small as words cause her pain. And yet for reasons unknown, he wanted to hurt her all the same. Make her feel something else other than pure love over everything. His blows at least wouldn't be as painful as someone else's

Debbie took a moment before finally responding, not a hint of emotion in her soft voice. She scoffed, the corners of her mouth itched to curl upward and the blonde bit her lip to keep the grin from appearing, "Yeah, ridiculous."

* * *

This chapter is totally longer than usual I hope you like it! As always have a good night/day!


	9. Chapter 9

Silly, silly girl. The farthest distance could never keep Debbie away. The same Deborah Holly York that yelled at the rain. The one who snuck out to smell the freshly watered grass of the manor at night. Who loved books and reading of adventures and romance, love both lost and found. Debbie who loved to bake them treats and would open her own bakery one day.

Debbie York. Debbie York.

The blonde teen who claimed to love him. The one who claimed to love everything in the world. Such a silly girl. It was impossible to love everything all at once. Damian always brushed off her love of things yet she didn't care. Debbie persisted.

"I love beautiful things. Beautiful people. Beautiful places," she told him as they lay on the roof of the manor, listening as the soft breeze sang to them.

She'd grown, Damian thought as he glanced over to her and turned away just as quickly. Yet they both had changed after all. Damian now fourteen, Debbie herself, who's thirteenth birthday just passed, declared loudly to him that she was growing old. And together they stayed. Now and forever as comrades. Damian insisted. Forever as good friends. Maybe still even his only friend.

They had the entire summer to figure out whether their friendship was worthy. In the meantime, Damian found himself growing tired. Tired yet not willing to let go of the night just yet.

"Not everything is beautiful, you know," Damian admitted with a wave of his hand, scaring off a mosquito.

Debbie smiled, she folded her hands atop her stomach, "Damaged people are the most beautiful of all."

Damaged people were the most beautiful of all. Silly girl indeed.

Summer had rolled back once again. Damian was both glad and cursed. He would be able to stay out on patrol longer. Yet summer also meant Debbie would visit him every day for their next so called adventure or journey. She did that every summer of every year.

She always showed up during breakfast. When Damian was alone. How she found her own way to the manor he would never know. Every breakfast, she was always there.

"What are you doing this summer?" The way she had asked. Almost scared. Hesitant.

Damian hadn't been paying attention to her. He'd woken up just minutes prior and found his breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. The young teen was now busy with a book beside his untouched bowl of oatmeal. Debbie herself sat down across from him, a glass of cold orange juice being nursed.

"Don't know."

"Don't know or don't care?"

"Choose one."

It was the way they spoke to each other. Debbie always challenging. First setting the trap but always challenging the other party. It wouldn't surprise him if he was _her_ only friend. Friend? Maybe still just an acquaintance, he still couldn't made up his mind. One moment she could be his friend and the next Damian simply couldn't stand her.

Damian shrugged before standing up, taking his bowl and book with him, "Maybe I'll fall in love."

"Yeah sure. That'll be the day," Debbie rolled her eyes.

What did this girl know about anything. It wasn't as though it was impossible. But in Damian's eyes it was a weakness. Caring for a person. What a terrible thing to think, to do. Debbie often told Damian she loved him. It had become normal. A broken record unable to stop. He hated it. Hated that she had to say it as though it was obvious. As though it was normal. As though it were true. The whole idea of love and caring for another human being. It was an odd idea. Yet summer could be filled with odd ideas. Summers were like living in a different world for a few weeks. School was nonexistent, nothing else mattered.

Except he was wrong. Debbie mattered. What a wretched, poison filled thought.

Damian found himself at peace as he suited up for a night of patrol. His gloves were tight around his wrist as was most of his suit. He was a growing teenager after all. It was only natural that he began to outgrow his Robin suit. It didn't matter how many alterations he made to it, the young teen would soon need a new suit. There was a thought. Replacing a suit was easy. Now, replacing oneself...

He was far too eager to be on patrol. He looked forward to new fresh bruises and cuts that came with the job. His arms and legs would ache if he pushed himself far enough. Damian looked forward to it. The teen missed the feeling of the crisp cold breeze hitting his sweaty face at the end of the night.

Yet he always found himself visiting his comrade as he ended his patrol. A blessing or a curse, he would never know for sure.

Debbie lived with her family. She became an older sister soon after the wedding, she had been beyond ecstatic when learning the news. Jason and Jill together at last. Their wedding had first been a secretive one but soon Bruce made sure it was a vast and glamourous celebration. Damian himself believed it was silly. It angered him for reasons unknown but he was still respectable to his brother and his bride on that day. Debbie followed him around the entire day and night. There was no use at all in trying to get rid of her.

The Todd family lived in Gotham although it still took Damian a short amount of time to reach her home whenever on patrol. He didn't mind.

"I have summer school," Debbie informed him one night as Damian readied himself to leave after their weekly hang out.

Normally, they simply spent time together. Their schedules began to overtake their lives and night time during patrol let them catch up with one another until the summer break began. They had no other friends to hang out with but it was fine with them both. Who needed friends anyway? They were strange to other people but in each others eyes it was just fine. Who wanted to be normal? Normal seemed like such a bland and boring idea.

"At least you're in a good school," Damian was quick to add as he removed his mask once again and sat on her windowsill. He knew Debbie would continue with her conversation. There was no use in fighting it. He would be leaving only until after she finished telling him of every detail of her life. His weekly update on Debbie York.

But this time she only shrugged before crossing her arms, "I failed geometry. Think you can tutor me?"

"Sure."

"Damian."

"What?"

The blonde grinned. A sad, distant grin as she looked down at her feet. It made Damian angry whenever she became distant and sad. It was unnatural. Wrong in so many ways. It made him feel as though he was being blamed for something. Something he had not caused but might as well have.

Debbie scoffed and looked up at him, a crooked smile plastered on her face, "Nothing."

"Alright," it amused him how strange Debbie was. He grew accustomed to it throughout the years. Damian shook his head. He put his mask on and waved his hand at Debbie.

The young girl raised her own hand just the slightest, "Careful, kid."

"Always."

* * *

 **I'm alive! And the next chapter is partially done but this is absolutely my birthday present to myself posting this chapter! And I might even post a little something else later today if I get the chance so keep your eyes open for a possible surprise! It'll most likely be a lone one shot but still with ties to this story, my birthday gift to you all when and if I get the chance. Have an awesome day/night!**

 **Update as of September 2019: Soooo crazy little thing happened guys (worst attempt for a pun ever). I got a job which is a complete yay seeing as I am in need of money because I like to buy things. And also I began other stories on my own time (little personal projects). I will not give up on this story in particular but it might take a little while to finish it because I have sooo many things I want to write. Thank you all for the kind messages and comments! If you wish to reach me I do have a Tumblr which is mococamedia and I might not be extremely active but I do drop in every once in a while with some writing.**

 **PS: If anyone is genuinely curious about any writing projects of mine and wishes to help a girl out and read/critique some work, feedback would be greatly appreciated as well as the kind time taken to help this girl in her (sorta) non-fanfiction writing journey.**


End file.
